crialafandomcom-20200213-history
Criala Wikia
Hello, this is just a place to store information about my original characters for various series. None of the pictures used on here belong to me. The rights are copy righted to their respective owners. I found most of these pictures on google, pinterest or tumblr by looking up 'anime girl' or 'anime guy'. Some of the character sheets may not be complete. I work on them here and there. Vampire Knight Characters Purebloods * Hana * Saki * Minoru Vampires * Kaori * Ryuuta Vampire Hunters * - Coming Soon - Humans * Ayaka * Miyumi * Reiji * Yura * Ayane Naruto Characters Shinobi * Criala * Sayane * Ayumi * Hiyori * Manami * Yura * Takeru * Tali * Ayame * Suzume * Kosei * Seiichi * Kiyomi * Shiori Uchiha * Satomi Civilians * Misaki * Airi * Keomi * Shiori * Makoto Bleach Characters Humans * - Coming Soon - Soul Reapers * Hitomi Arrancars * Estellise Inuyasha Characters Humans * Meiya Demons * - Coming Soon - Ouran HSHC Characters * Akina * Anisa * Saki * Analise Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Characters * Azra * Kisara * Vashti Blue Exorcist Characters Humans * - Coming Soon - Demons * - Coming Soon - Yu Yu Hakusho Characters Humans * - Coming Soon - Demons * Ruri * Seia * Yuuna Spirits * - Coming Soon - Sword Art Online Characters * Miyako (Seia) Nanatsu No Taizai Characters Humans * - Coming Soon - Fairies * - Coming Soon - Vampires * - Coming Soon - Demons * - Coming Soon - Druids * - Coming Soon - Wolf's Rain Characters Humans * - Coming Soon - Wolves * - Coming Soon - D.Gray-man Characters Humans * - Coming Soon - Exorcists * Sera Finders * - Coming Soon - Avatar: The Last Airbender Characters Waterbenders * - Coming Soon - Earthbenders * - Coming Soon - Firebenders * - Coming Soon - Dragon Age II Characters Elves * - Coming Soon - Humans * - Coming Soon - Shall We Date? Characters Blood in Roses * - Coming Soon - Destiny Ninja 2 * - Coming Soon - Guard Me, Sherlock! * - Coming soon - Love Tangle * - Coming Soon - Ninja Shadow * - Coming Soon - OZ * - Coming Soon - Wizardess Heart * - Coming Soon - Until Dawn Characters * Skye * Natalia Final Fantasy Characters FFVII * - Coming Soon - FFXIII * - Coming Soon - Korean Drama Characters The Heirs * Seo Yu-mi You're Beautiful * Lee Ha-na The Master's Sun * Sa Yu-ri Oh My Venus * - Coming Soon - Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Bleach © Tite Kubo Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi Ouran HSHC © Bisco Hatori Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic © Shinobu Ohtaka Blue Exorcist © Kazue Katō Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara Nanatsu No Taizai © Nakaba Suzuki Wolf's Rain © Keiko Nobumoto D.Gray-man © Katsura Hoshino Avatar: The Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko Dragon Age II © BioWare Shall We Date? © NTTSolmare Until Dawn © Supermassive Games Final Fantasy © Square Enix The Heirs © Kim Eun-sook You're Beautiful © Hong Jung-eun and Hong Mi-ran The Master's Sun © Hong Jung-eun and Hong Mi-ran Oh My Venus © Kim Eun-ji and Kim Hyung-suk Pictures © the artists that created them Original Characters © Me Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse